


How Zuko got his Scar, Alternative

by Firelord_Eva



Series: Alternate How Zuko got his Scar Options [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I Don't Even Know, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelord_Eva/pseuds/Firelord_Eva
Summary: I have no clue what this is, but I wrote a modern how Zuko got his scar fic, featuring a crazy Ozai who wants to be Firelord but has no royal blood, and Zuko who realized on his own that his father is a jackass.
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Alternate How Zuko got his Scar Options [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	How Zuko got his Scar, Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use this as a backstory on any fics you write if you want, just credit me somewhere. Follow me on Tumblr for random reposts, Zukka content, and updates on my fics/general life. @Firelord-Eva

Back in high school none of their group would’ve ever even considered being friends with him. Well, maybe other than Aang, that kid was friends with everyone. Zuko was still trying to please his father, who, if given any power at all, would rid the world of everyone other than firebenders and non-benders. He was rude to everyone who even tried to talk to him other than his sister’s friends, and he absolutely despised Aang because he was the Avatar. 

According to Ozai, his family had to be descendants of royal blood because he and his daughter Azula had mastered lightning bending. It was a far-fetched claim, especially because lightning bending had become so common at this point. It hadn’t been reserved for members of the royal family in thousands of years. The fact that Zuko can’t bend lightning might’ve had something to do with why he hated his firstborn so much. 

It wasn’t until Junior year of high school when they decided that they needed to take Zuko in as one of their own. At some point over the summer, Ozai completely lost it. He had dragged himself and both of his children to a meeting with the Firelord himself. At the meeting, Ozai presented all of the reasons as to why his family should be recognized as part of the royal family, and Azula backed him up. Firelord Eezaro shut down his claims, and when he noticed that Zuko stayed quiet, he asked him what he thought of his father’s ideas. 

Apparently, Zuko had figured out at some point Sophmore year that his father was displaying abusive behavior and his ideas weren’t right in the slightest. Because he had stopped looking for his father’s approval he was just doing his best to survive and not make any more enemies until he graduated and could move in with his Uncle. In response to the Firelord’s question, he answered honestly and said he thought it was completely stupid and a waste of time. Ozai had gotten so angry at Zuko for denying their claim, that right then and there he lit his hand and burned Zuko’s face. 

Ozai was arrested on the spot, and after seeing everything that had just happened, Azula had her mental break. Firelord Eezaro had someone take her to the mental hospital and sent word for Iroh to be sent on the next flight to the firenation. Zuko was sent to the hospital. 

When school started again that year, it had become public news what happened to Zuko and Azula, and they were both the thing to talk about in school for the first few months. No one in the gaang knew what to do, but they noticed the way Zuko suddenly got quiet and invisible at the end of last year, and the way he now sat alone unless some idiot was curious enough to ask him about the story. 

About three weeks into school they had watched Zuko get accused of being insane like his father and sister by Katara’s crazy ex. He just sat there and took it until Jet left and he then quietly slipped out the door. They went looking for him, knowing how bad Jet’s words could hurt, and they found him in an old classroom trying to keep himself from crying. That was the day they adopted their angsty firebender and it only got better from there. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't complete shit. I wrote it at like three in the morning and I'm tired as hell, but it was living in my head and I can't sleep with it there so here you go.


End file.
